1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a device for connecting to a grounding conductor the electrically conductive sheath of an electric lead laid in the slots of the inductor of a linear motor.
2. Description of Related Art
DE-C 30 06 382 has already disclosed a three-phase AC winding for the inductor of a linear motor, in which the leads of the individual winding phases are permanently joined together mechanically during preproduction and are then laid in the slots of the inductor. The mechanically permanent joint can be realized in this case by means of clamps which hold the leads together on the winding overhangs and simultaneously produce an electric connection between the lead sheaths and the grounding conductor which is guided along the inductor past the winding overhangs.
The task of the grounding conductor is to connect the electrically conductive sheath of the individual leads to the three-phase AC winding to earth potential in order to discharge capacitive charging currents, to detect earth faults and to permit fault localization. The aim is also to ensure protection against the risk of touching the leads.
However, it has emerged that joining the grounding conductor by means of the clamping joint described to the winding overhangs does not ensure a continuously low contact resistance in the case of long-term operation of the three-phase winding as well, because corrosion can occur at the clamping points owing to environmental influences.